Problem: Find $(4^4 \div 4^3) \cdot 2^8$.
Explanation: Performing the arithmetic in the parentheses first, we obtain $4^4 \div 4^3 = 4$, so we have \[(4^4 \div 4^3) \cdot 2^8 = 4\cdot 2^8.\]Since  $4 = 2^2$, we have  \[4\cdot 2^8 = 2^2 \cdot 2^8 = 2^{10}= \boxed{1024}.\]